39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra and his sister, Natalie Kabra make up one of the teams in the race for The 39 Clues. His family is the leader of the Lucian Branch. History Family * Vikram Kabra - Father * Isabel Kabra - Mother * Natalie Kabra - Sister Personality Ian has dark skin, brown eyes and silky black hair . He is 14. He has a British accent, and dresses finely. He wears suits and dress shirts and pants. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also her boss. He has a crush on Amy Cahill but he won't admit it, even to himself. Ian has real feelings for Amy, but his mother Isabel and his sister use it to their advantage. Also, his feelings don't overcome his duty to his branch or the power of his family. In book nine, however, he and Natalie begin to have doubts about Isabel, and in book ten may change this status. This is one of several events in book nine that indicate there will be more between him and Amy in book ten. In the 3rd book, after saving Amy's life, HE KISSES HER, and he leaves her in a cave to die when Natalie orders him to. Throughout the books, he tries to deny to his family that he loves her, prove to Amy that he does, then follow an order given by Isabel or Natalie, who really want to kill the siblings. Ian is a GOOD person. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Ian and his sister are first presented at Grace's funeral as stuck-up rich kids, taunting Amy and Dan for their lack of money. They are the first team to accept the challenge and quickly head on their way in the hunt. Ian later appears as Alistair Oh was leaving customs, quickly followed by Natalie, attempting to steal a book, but were stopped when they got into an arguement over whether Ian could function without Natalie. Later Ian has a brief appearance with his sister in the Catacombs to threaten Amy and Dan, but the two quickly escape with Alistair. Ian finally appears again in the end of the book, trading Amy for what she thinks to be an antidote for a poison for Dan with a vile of liquid. Amy calls him a thief, but he tells her that, like Benjamin Franklin, owner of the vile, that he is a Lucian and the contents are his. One False Note In this book, he and his sister capture Amy and Dan and are in a boat chase with the Janus' after they break into the Janus stronghold. He is then knocked unconscious by an exploding Piano. The Sword Thief In this book, Ian is one of the main characters. He sets up an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Allistar Oh, later revealed that he double crossed them. He left Dan, Amy, and Allistar in a cave when "got" the third clue. It was revealed later that Dan, who never trusted the Kabras, had been testing them and told them the incorrect decoding, sending them on a wild goose chase. In this book he and his sister gave Nellie the money to let Dan and Amy continue the clue hunt. Beyond the Grave Ian never appears in this book, but he's frequently referred to because of his actions in book 3. The Black Circle In this book Ian first shows up in Egypt where he tries to tell Amy that he would never actually hurt her. Then when Dan grabs her hand. Ian grabs the other and Amy whirls around and kicks Ian in the shins. Then he is on the phone with Irina saying they should stop Amy and Dan from getting to close to the Lucian secrets in Russia. He then appears on the phone with Amy lying that Amy and Dan are far behind the others. He also calls her "love". Then he is on the Road of Bones thinking about Amy slightly after he was beaten by the Holts with meat pies. He then is again on the phone with Irina to tell her to get Amy and Dan out of Russia. He words his order carefully so that it is not an order to kill. In Too Deep Ian was last seen in Australia, still on the hunt. With Irina now gone, his only ally proves to be his sister, although sometimes not even then.. Also, he acts hesitantly as his power-hungry mother attempts to kill Amy by throwing her to the blood-thirsty sharks. The Viper's Nest He is seen in his two appearances with his mother and Natalie. First they are talking about the vial from Paris that is a fake and it is actually the slow acting Lucian poison that has no known antidote and he shows for a second that he likes Amy. Then, Amy and Dan are with them tied up. Ian, his mom, and his sister tell them that it's obvious that the clue was diamonds. His mother Isabel told him to push Dan to the propeller. Ian seemed to not want to do that but had to follow his mum's orders. A priest from a restetment against the Tomas save Amy and Dan. Dan then takes the vial as they flee.The clue was later proved to be aloe, not diamonds. The Emperor's Code In this one he is first seen when he and his sister kidnap Dan after Dan and Amy had a fight. Ian and Natalie knock out Dan and he moves to being under unknown captivity of Jonah. Ian is next seen at the end on Mount Everest being hoisted up by Sherpas. The Holts see him and instantly go in for a fight at the top. Now ''here's where it gets interesting. Later on Mount Everest, Amy has a choice between saving Ian or the vial, containing the Janus elixer, that's the clue. Without hesitation, she drops the clue, which smashes into a million pieces approximately two miles below, as she saves Ian's life. Amy immediately made a quick get away, leaving him there with his Sherpas. She later seems to realize what she just did and seemed quite awestruck, if not regreting the instantaneous decision. ''Storm Warning'' In Storm Warning, he is shown working with his mother, Isabel Kabra. Later, he gets trapped in a net that had been set up by Amy and Dan. Talents *Ian is said to be as smart as a supercomputer, though lacking a bit in common sense. This was mentioned by his sister. *Ian is his school's star polo player *Being a Lucian, he is very knowledgeable of poisons. *Even though he's a jerk he is able to charm girls Online Cards Ian's main card is Card 178- Ian Kabra He also appears in Card 77- Secrets of Budapest with Natalie, Card 404- Spy Kit, and Card 409- Spy Training Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children